Enlightening Conversation
by riyaaanu
Summary: An enlightening conversation between L and Raito. Or the lack thereof.


**Enlightening Conversation**

* * *

"Water or ice?"

"Ice. Can be rolled in the mouth, like a sugar cube. Lollipop or licorice?"

"Licorice. Lollipops are for whiny brats. Grass or waves?"

"Waves. Reminds me of the caramel icing in this particularly tasty cake--"

"Ryuuzaki, I don't want to hear about your sugar ramblings."

"...Raito-kun has no appreciation of the finer things in life."

"Sugar is not one of the finest things in my life."

"...You're missing half of it. Pretzel or Pocky?"

* * *

Matsuda crept beside the chief of police, staring at the two prodigies in awe. "Are they doing it again?"

The chief chuckled as he settled in the couch, popping open the package of freshly popped popcorn and propping his long legs on the small coffee table. He waved for the other members of the team to join him. "It seems that they do, Matsuda-kun. Come, have some popcorn."

And so the Kira Investigation team took a well-deserved break as the two geniuses of the case battled it out in that... thing that they were doing.

* * *

"Will you quit it with the sweets? You're giving me toothache just by mentioning those horrid things... Hn. Pretzel, I suppose. The plain one, mind you. It's bad enough that you kept on eating one under a mountain of powdered sugar right next to me. I feel sick just from the smell of it... Castle or palace?"

"Hm... I'd have to pick castle, Raito-kun. But the reason, I think, is not what you suppose."

"Are you a mind-reader now, Ryuuzaki?"

"No, but judging by your questions, you seem to be trying to find out where I was born, which would make it easier for you to guess my name. You do realize that has just made my suspicions rise yet again."

"..."

* * *

Chief Yagami and the others watched in amazement as Raito's cheeks colored. Matsuda, who didn't notice this, turned to the silent Mogi. "Why does Ryuuzaki's suspicion rose again? Raito-kun didn't even do anything--"

The quiet man only shushed Matsuda, watching the scene with utmost concentration.

Beside him, Aizawa was whispering incredulously, "Raito-kun was actually guilty of that?"

* * *

The two geniuses, not hearing the others' discussion, went on talking, with Raito looking defensive and L, looking... like he always did.

"Well, you know every single one of us in this team, I thought it was unfair that we don't even know if you're Japanese or not."

"A fact like that is not relevant to the case, Raito-kun. I don't see how my nationality or my name can make Kira stop killing people. Rather, it would even help him in his killing spree, if he ever finally eliminated me."

"It doesn't prove that I'm Kira one bit! I'm just asking, as your 'only friend', if you trust me enough with your nationality or your name. Doesn't that what friends mean? Trusting one another?"

"Being sarcastic doesn't really help, Raito-kun. And though my social skills are limited, I understand that a friend could accept a friend for whatever he is, correct?"

"...You mean that you consider me as your friend even if I'm your primary suspect of mass murder?"

"Yes."

"You're insane. I just wanted to know you better, Ryuuzaki."

"You can do that without asking my nationality or my name. In fact, you and the other members of this team know me almost completely, disregarding the place of my birth and my real name."

"Oh, yeah. We know all about you, Ryuuzaki, aka L, the world's top three greatest detectives rolled in one insomniac, intellectually-gifted but manner-and-ethics-deprived guy, with extreme sugar fixation yes, *very* enlightening."

"I told you to stop the sarcasm; it doesn't help. And yes, that is all there is to know about me."

"...You know, I just wanted to know how you came to be what you are now. I can't see why my question should kick start your defense mechanisms..."

"I know you have *your* reasons, Raito-kun, but I'll indulge you with an explanation as to what I think you're doing... You asked first if water or ice. If I had answered water, it would have meant I live near a large body of water, or specifically, the Pacific Ocean. If I answered ice, then, it would be somewhere up north. Then you asked if grass or waves. Grass would give you an idea of the pastures of the north and other countries with mild climate, while waves will make you think of tropics and somewhere warm. Your third question was a bit more specific, asking me if I came from either United Kingdom, which is known for its castles or if I came from either the countries of China, Korea or Japan, of which 'castles' are known as 'palaces'."

"..."

"..."

"So which was it again?"

"Castle."

"And?"

"Castles have more comfy chairs and thick carpets, unlike Asian futons and wooden floors..."

"..."

"..."

"Britain or America?"

"Mass murder or world domination?"

"..."

"..."

* * *

"What's happening?" asked Matsuda, helplessly confused as the two geniuses exchanged glares. He became even more flustered when the other members stood and stretched before going back to their own stations. "Chief?"

"The match just ended in a draw, Matsuda-kun," said Yagami Souichirou, finishing off his bag of popcorn. "Just like it always does."

* * *

**A/N:**

Aa... I have no excuse. I just thought of this when I got stuck in traffic and nagged me until I screamed "ALRIGHT! I GET IT! I'M GOING TO WRITE THE FREAKIN' FIC!"... Er... in my mind, of course... (-.-;)

Another poke at Raito. Another hug for L. Another LxRaito friendship/rivalry fic... I can't really decide which this story tell. I'll leave that to you guys to decide.

Thank you for reading! Please drop me a line or two on what you think of this story thanks!

EDITED.


End file.
